The Unforgettable Tale of Quailstar and Jaggedstar
by Thorntangle
Summary: 4 new clans, 4 new territorys, 1 unforgettable story. 2 young cats with the same destiny, different obstacles stand in their way, though they may just be the greatest cats the clans have ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Forestclan**

**Shinningstar **~ white she cat with golden blotches.

**Thundercloud **~ brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Seedpelt **~ russet tom with darker flecks

**Warriors**

Wolffang ~ pale gray/blue she cat with piercing blue eyes_. (Quailpaw)_

Hawkfeather~brown tabby with a white chest in the shape of a feather and blue eyes. _(Smokepaw)_

Aspenpelt~ black she cat amber eyes. _(Foxpaw)_

Badgerclaw~ gray tabby tom with dark stripes, very large.

Eagletalon~ brown tom with long claws. _(Willowpaw)_

**Sharpclaws**

Hailstep~ gray she cat with dark gray flecks and paws

Icestorm~pure white she cat with blue eyes

Lightingtail~ golden tabby tom

Ryewhisker~ very light brown tabby tom

Frogleap~ dark brown tom with dark splotches and green eyes

Sandpelt~ginger she cat green eyes

Vinewhisker~ orange and black tortishell with amber eyes

Beesting~ black tom with white paws and chest

**Queens**

Duskflower~ cream colored she cat with long fur

_Neetlekit~ black tom_

Tigerroar~ large dark tabby she cat with green eyes

_Dawnkit~ pale gray tabby she cat_

_Scorchkit~ brown tabby amber eyes tom_

Leopardspots~ golden she cat with black spots and amber eyes

_Riverkit~ silver she cat_

**Softpaws**

Quailpaw~ beautiful dark brown she cat with dark spots and amber eyes.

Smokepaw~ gray tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw~ russet tom with bushy tail

Willowpaw~ white she cat pale blue eyes

**Mountainclan**

**Sunstar**~ pale golden tom with long fur.

**Goldenlion**~ magnificent golden tom. _(Jaggedpaw)_

**Stonesong**~ gray tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Buzzardscreech~ sand colored tom

Frozenfur~ white she cat with grey flecks and blue eyes _(Fallenpaw)_

Ravenwing~ black tom _(Nightpaw)_

Blizzardheart~ long furred white tom _(Falconpaw)_

Fernshade~ grey she cat with darker spots

**Sharpclaws**

Goosefeather~ pale white tom

Mousefang~ small brown she cat

Nightrain~ dark grey tom with darker grey specks

Shydeer~ brown she cat with dark brown spots on back

Spottedpelt~ brown she cat with dark brown spots

Vultureclaw~ tabby tom amber eyes

**Queens**

Russetsun~ russet she cat

_Spiderkit~ black tom with long legs_

_Lizzardkit~ tabby she cat_

Morningsong~ white and gold tortishell

_Brightkit~ white she cat with a gold head and chest._

**Softpaws**

Jaggedpaw~ gray tabby tom with sky blue eyes

Fallenpaw~ brown tabby tom

Nightpaw~ black tom

Falconpaw~ brown she cat

**Moorclan**

**Runningstar**~ brown tom

**Gorseclaw**~ tabby tom

**Cloverbreath**~ cream colored she cat

**Warriors**

Birdscreech~ gray she cat blue eyes _(Crowspaw)_

Darkmoon~ black tom blue eyes

Adderface~ brown tabby tom

Spruceclaw~ dark brown tabby tom amber eyes _(Heatherpaw)_

**Sharpclaws**

Fleetrabbit~ grey she cat

Owlwhisker~ brown tom

Rowanshine~ tortishell black and white she cat

Sheeptail~ white she cat with a fluffy tail

Weaselfur~ brown tabby tom

Weedtail~ grey tabby tom

**Queens**

Sagethicket~ light brown tabby

_Breezekit~ gray tom_

_Cloudykit~ white she cat with grey blotches_

Ivytail~ black and orange tortishell

**Softpaws**

Crowspaw~ black tom

Heatherpaw~ tabby she cat

**Waterclan**

**Swanstar**~ white she cat

**Splashfoot**~ grey and white tortishell tom blue eyes

**Fogpelt**~ light grey tom

**Warriors**

Cinderfeather~ grey she cat

Cranebeak~ white she cat _(Rainpaw)_

Troutstripe~ light grey tabby tom _(Dewpaw)_

**Sharpclaws**

Antpelt~ black tom

Eeltail~ brown tabby tom with a long tail

Otterheart~ brown tabby she cat white chest and paws

Reedwhisker~ black tom

Ripplepelt~ beautiful silver tabby she cat

Silverfrost~ white she cat with silver specks

**Queens**

Brookpelt~ bluish she cat

_Toadkit~ dark grey tabby tom_

_Mistkit~ bluish she cat_

Snowbird~ pure white she cat

_Pricklekit~ brown tabby she cat_

_Sleetkit~ grey tom with darker grey flecks_

_Marshkit~ brown, black and white tortishell tom_

**Softpaws**

Rainpaw~ grey tom with darker grey flecks

Dewpaw~ grey she cat with dark grey spots


	2. The real chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back and I have a new story for you!!! For those who are reading my first story The rise of Darkclan and Tigerclan, hope this one is as good. (If you haven't read my other story I suggest you do!!!!) This story is set in a new territory, has _NOTHING_ to do with the clans we know and love, but it is really good. Two young cats who share the same destiny will encounter life changing problems, will have friends in the wrong places, but through it all they will leave behind a story, legacy and lasting impression that will be passed through the clans for uncountable seasons.**

* * *

"Cats of Forestclan gather below the Great Oak for a clan meeting." Shinningstar leaped into the oak in the back of the camp.

The camp itself was large and surrounded by a wall of gorse and thorns. In the center was a clearing, directly in front was the Great Oak. To the right was a mass of boulders. The largest had two cracks, the one on top led to a ledge and the leaders den. The one below led to the deputy's den. The farthest boulder was surrounded by ferns. This tunnel led to the healers den in the rock and nests for sick cats in the ferns. To the left of the oak was a large gorse bush. Small birch trees surrounded the bush and cast it in shadows. The mewling of kits drifted from the gorse. To the left of the nursery was a large thorn bush where the sharpclaws slept. Next to the thorn bush was a pile of caught prey. Across the clearing ferns swayed in the breeze. The ferns clustered around a low growing birch. The ferns and birch tree was the home of softpaws. Next to the softpaws den was a large bramble thicket. The bramble thicket was home to the elite warriors, the warriors where the senior sharpclaws who trained the softpaws. The warriors den was right next to the gorse tunnel that led into camp. The clan began to gather in the clearing and two kits waited in the center. Shinningstar padded along a thick branch. The branch was about three tail lengths high and gave the leader a clear view of the camp. The clan made a half circle around the two kits. Once ever cat was present Shinningstar leaped into the clearing. The white and gold she cat landed directly in front of the two kits.

"Foxkit and Willowkit have reached their sixth moon. Before we welcome these two kits into the clan, Seedpelt has an announcement." Shinningstar stepped back and a russet tom padded into the clearing.

"I have received a sign from our ancestors." The gathered cats sat in silence waiting for their healer's next words. "Forestclan recently lost our warrior Meadowpelt." The gathered cats hung their heads at their dead clanmates name. "With Meadowpelt's passing we lost more than a loyal warrior, but a mentor. Her young softpaw had only reached her first moon of training and is in need of a new mentor to show her our ways. As is the custom I have waited for a sign from our ancestors to show me who will continue her training. Our ancestors have shown me who shall be her mentor and Shinningstar approves."

Shinningstar stood next to Seedpelt. "Quailpaw please come forward."

The cats parted to let a beautiful dark brown she cat through. She was small and delicate with distinct brown spots covering her coat. Her amber eyes gleamed with sorrow for her lost mentor and excitement for her new mentor. She stopped in front of her leader and healer.

"I, Shinningstar, leader and protector of Forestclan have heard my ancestor's pleas; this young softpaw must complete her training. The warrior our ancestor's and I have chosen will complete Quailpaw's training." Shinningstar looked down at the small she cat. "Quailpaw is it your wish to continue to train as a softpaw with a different mentor?"

This is it. Quailpaw shook gently. "It is."

Shinningstar blinked sympathetically at the young cat. "Wolffang shall continue Quailpaw's training."

Quailpaw turned around to stare at her new mentor. The clan parted to let a large blue/gray she cat step into the clearing. Wolffang was a tall muscular she cat with a short uneven pelt. The great warrior had piercing blue eyes that seemed to burn right through her. Before Wolffang could meow the ceremonial words a black tom with a white chest thrust his way into the clearing.

"A Forestclan warrior should continue Quailpaw's training, not a Mountainclan spy."

"Silence Beesting!" Shinningstar snarled at the young sharpclaw. "Wolffang was chosen by our ancestors and no cat would dare speak against them."

The young tom sat back down, but continued to glare at the warrior. Wolffang looked untroubled by the outburst. Quailpaw knew the she cat was used to cats doubting her loyalty. Wolffang had been born and trained as a Mountainclan cat. For some reason she had left her clan and joined Forestclan. Wolffang was an amazing fighter, the best throughout the four clans. She soon gained Shinningstar's trust and was quickly made a warrior. Though she had been a warrior for six moons she had yet to be given a softpaw.

Wolffang turned her gaze away from Shinningstar and to Quailpaw. "As a loyal warrior of Forestclan," snarls met the great she cats words, "I pledge to teach you the ancient ways."

Quailpaw pricked her ears at Wolffang's voice. She spoke differently than the other Forestclan members. Her voice sounded like wind howling through the mountains, and a stream tumbling over rocks mixed together. Quailpaw had always respected Wolffang. Meadowpelt had told her that Wolffang was the loyalist Forestclan cat. Though the rest of the clan hated her, Wolffang was greatly respected and well liked among her fellow warriors, Shinningstar and Seedpelt.

"I accept your pledge Wolffang." The great she cat looked surprised. She thought I was going to deny her! Quailpaw wished she could tell the great warrior that she would be the best softpaw ever. While Quailpaw followed Wolffang out of the circle Shinningstar appointed the black she cat Aspenpelt to mentor Foxpaw and the brown tom Eagletalon was appointed Willowpaw's mentor. Once they where outside the circle Wolffang sat next to Badgerclaw and Hawkfeather, Forestclan's other warriors. Shinningstar ended the meeting and the cats began to go to their dens.

"Quailpaw, Quailpaw!" Quailpaw turned to see a gray tom with blue eyes racing towards her. Her brother Smokepaw was full of excitement.

"I can't believe Wolffang is your new mentor." Like her Smokepaw respected the great warrior.

"Me either," she purred "I will miss Meadowpelt though."

Smokepaw pressed his nose into her pelt. "May she walk among the stars, her spirit blow through the leaves and all the prey lay down at her paws." Quailpaw felt a lump rise in her throat when she heard her brother murmur the custom blessing for a fallen warrior.

Wolffang rose and began to pad toward her. Hawkfeather, Smokepaw's mentor, followed her. "Do not grieve young one." Wolffang's strange voice sounded like music to her ears. "Meadowpelt died an honorable death, she will always watch over you." Quailpaw felt like pressing herself into the warrior's fur.

"Come, we have much to learn about each other." Quailpaw followed her new mentor out of camp. Once in the forest Wolffang broke into a run. Quailpaw had to use every ounce of energy to stay on her trail. Wolffang was fast and it didn't help that Quailpaw had short legs. After a few minutes Wolffang stopped. Quailpaw stood panting next to her.

Wolffang let out a small purr "You will soon grow, and I will train you to be strong and fast." She let out a shaky purr in response. Wolffang padded through the trees and into a quiet clearing. The clearing was beautiful with hundreds of colorful flowers filling it. Quailpaw followed her mentor into the clearing. A lump rose in her throat when she realized they where at the burial area. Wolffang silently padded over to a freshly churned mound of earth. Quailpaw followed her slowly. Quailpaw lay in front of the small mound and lay her muzzle on the dirt.

"Oh Meadowpelt, why did you have to die?" Wolffang lowered her muzzle close to my ear.

"All lives come to and end and some end too soon." I looked up at her. Her piercing blue eyes shone with wisdom and compassion.

"She will never see me receive my name." Wolffang licked my ear. Who would have thought the great warrior had a compassionate side?

"I was with Meadowpelt when she died." I starred at Wolffang. "I promised her I would guide you to become a great sharpclaw and possibly a warrior."

I blinked at my mentor, "She chose you." Wolffang nodded.

"She visited Seedpelt in a dream, he confronted me this morning." Wolffang sat next to me. "During the battle she told me what name she had picked for you." I turned to look at her. She let out a soft purr, "You will be told on the day of the ceremony."

I flicked my tail in annoyance. Some mentors told their softpaws what their names would be, sadly Wolffang was not one of them. I turned my attention back to Meadowpelt's grave.

"May you walk among the stars, your spirit blow through the leaves and all the prey lay down at your paws." I sat up and waited for Wolffang to lead us out of the clearing. Instead she padded up to the grave to pay her respects.

"She will watch over you, every hunt, every battle, and every day." I pressed myself into her fur. I waited for Wolffang to speak the custom words. "May you walk among the stars, your spirit blow across the stones, and may the eagles fall upon your upturned claw." Wolffang turned to look at me. "It is what we say in the mountains."

I felt honored that she would give Meadowpelt Mountainclan's blessing. We raced back to camp, my legs burning all the way. By the time we padded into the camp it was moonhigh. Thundercloud, the deputy, Icestorm, a pretty white she cat, Lightningtail, a tabby tom, and Vinewhisker, a tortishell she cat, made up the moonhigh patrol.

"Everything quiet?" Thundercloud's rumpling voice echoed around the camp. Wolffang nodded her head in return. The patrol raced through the gorse tunnel and into the forest. Wolffang began to pad toward the warriors den.

"Go and wake Frogleap, it is his turn to watch the camp, then you may eat and sleep." I nodded my head and began to pad toward the sharpclaws den. Once there I cautiously stuck my head in. Sandpelt, a ginger she cat, and Beesting where sharing tongues. Ryewhisker, Sandpelt's brother was speaking quietly to Hailstep. Ryewhisker's light brown tabby pelt stood out in the dark den.

"Hello Quailpaw." I turned my head to see Hailstep staring at me. Hailstep was pretty grey she cat with dark grey flecks, paws and blue eyes.

"Hi Hailstep, is Frogleap in here?"

"Yes he…" Her sentence was cut of by a loud yowl.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha you'll get used to it!!!! Keep checking back, and I will try and update soon!!! Please review!!!!!**

**Thorntangle**


	3. Chapter 2 Attack!

**Hey everyone heres the new chapter!!!!!!!!!!! I realized I forgot a Disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is......**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the warriors because if I did Spottedleaf would still be alive, Cinderpelt wouldn't have died, Berrynose would be gone instead of Honeyfern, Graystripe would be deputy not Brambleclaw, the three would be Squirrelflights, Ashfur would not have gone insane and the books would not always be centered around Thunderclan!!!! I DO OWN: ALL THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE NAMES OF THE CLANS AND THE PLOT BUT NOT THE IDEA FOR IT!!!!!! SO IF I FIND _ANY_ OF THESE NAMES ON FAN FIC I WILL BE PISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please R&R!!!**

* * *

Cats came racing into the clearing and an unfamiliar scent lay in the air. "Waterclan!" snarled Sandpelt. She and Beesting raced out of the den. Ryewhisker ran toward the nursery, followed closely by Frogleap. Hailstep raced past me yowling a warning to the clan. I ran out of the den and found the camp overrun with enemy warriors. The moonhigh patrol burst through the tunnel and joined the battle. Thundercloud's familiar battle cry rang through the air. Shinningstar leaped down from her den into the thick of the battle. A Waterclan warrior made his way to Seedpelt's den. I raced across the clearing and flung myself onto his back. The gray warrior shook me off easily.

I ran at her again, "Coward!" The she cat turned to snarl and swipe at me. I dodged out of the way. Suddenly the she cat reared up onto her hind legs. I froze in terror. I had only one moon of training and my battle skills where little to none. Before the she cat could squash me a streak of gray hurtled past. The she cat fell backward with a startled yowl. Wolffang lunged forward and sank her teeth into the cat's neck. With a mighty heave she flung the Waterclan cat across the clearing. I stared in awe at my mentor.

"Find the other softpaws," she yowled "make sure they are with there mentors." I nodded my head and prepared to streak across the clearing. Yowling fighting cats filled the clearing, Waterclan was winning. Before I could move a white shape reared up in front of me. I screeched in terror and backed away. Wolffang let out a snarl and lunged into the cat. After a few seconds of rolling Wolffang broke free and sank her teeth into the white cats shoulder. The cat screeched in pain and tour itself free.

"Quailpaw," Wolffang limped toward me, she was bleeding heavily from her shoulder, "run to Sunstar and tell him we need help." I nodded my head. Sunstar was the leader of Mountainclan, he was a kind cat and sure to send us help. "If any cat stops you tell them I sent you." With one more nod I raced across the clearing.

I could see our warriors and sharpclaws fighting bravely. We where sadly outnumbered. I spotted Smokepaw with Hawkfeather and Foxpaw and Willowpaw where close by with their mentors. I ran through the tunnel and into the forest. It wasn't long until the woods began to thin out. Soon the trees ended and rocks began to appear. Ahead the mountains stood silhouetted in the moonlight. I paused at the border. I had no idea where the Mountainclan camp was, how was I supposed to get to Sunstar? With a shake of my head I raced across the border and into Mountainclan territory. I dashed across the open stretch of sandy ground toward the foot of the slope. Almost to the slope something ran into me. I was tossed sideways and skidded across the rocky ground. I came to an abrupt stop when my back connected with a large rock.

"What do you think you are doing?" snarled a ruff voice. The cat sounded like Wolffang, but with more of an accent. I rose on shaky limbs. The Mountainclan cat had hit me hard.

"I…" the cat cut me off.

"What are you doing in Mountainclan territory?"

I raised my head to answer the question. When I did the clouds parted to revel a young softpaw. He was a handsome gray tabby tom with light blue eyes, long limbs, a lean muscular body and a short uneven pelt. I starred at the softpaw for what seemed like seasons.

"What's going on?" A golden tabby padded up next to the softpaw. He was followed by a sand colored tom, a black tom, a black softpaw tom, a long furred white tom and a brown softpaw she cat.

"Who are you?" meowed the golden tabby.

All the cats had the same build and accent as Wolffang. I blinked a few times to get the grit out of my eyes. I recognized the golden tabby as Goldenlion, the Mountainclan deputy. I opened my mouth to speak but the grey softpaw interpreted me.

"She's a Forestclan softpaw, she raced across the border and I just saved her from falling into the gorge."

I looked at him and he jerked his head to the right. I turned and a mouselength away from me was a large black abyss. I scramble away with a wail of terror.

"Be calm," Goldenlion's voice lost the aggressive edge "Why are you here?"

"Forestclan is under attack. Waterclan is destroying us, Wolffang sent me for help." The Mountainclan cat's ears pricked up when I mentioned her. Goldenlion turned toward the sand colored tom.

"Buzzardscreech race back to camp and tell Sunstar we are going to help Wolffang." Buzzardscreech left with a nod. I watched him race along the edge of the gorge, halfway along he lept across. I watched with wide eyes as he landed on the other side with tail lengths to spare.

The gray softpaw twitched his tail and meowed, "Not something I suggest you try."

I just looked at him, like I would try that! That jump was impossible it was a miracle Buzzardscreech had made it.

"Why must we save Forestclan?" The question had come from the white tom.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha please leave a review I _NEED _reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3 Revenge

**Hey new chapter!!!!!!!!!**

**Once again I do not own the idea behind this but.......**

**_I DO OWN ALLLLLLLLLL the names and cats!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Goldenlion turned toward him. "Do you want to be responsible for Wolffang's death?"

"Never!" snarled the white tom.

"Good." Goldenlion turned back to me. "Do you know who I am?"

I nodded my head.

"Good, do we have permission to enter your territory?"

"Yes, please help us."

Goldenlion turned and raced across the border. The white tom and black tom followed him. The grey softpaw kept pace with me.

"My name is Jaggedpaw." The grey softpaw meowed. "This is Falconpaw," he nodded toward the brown softpaw, "and Nightpaw." Nightpaw raced ahead of us.

"Forgive Nightpaw, he is a great cat but very rude." Falconpaw meowed to me on my other side.

Goldenlion slowed when he reached the trees.

"The camp has not moved." I yowled to him.

He sped up again. Goldenlion had been to our camp a few times with messages from Sunstar. I was glad I did not have to race ahead of these cats. My legs ached from the trek to their territory and Jaggedpaw slamming into me had not helped.

"Your clan will soon be safe." I turned to glance at Jaggedpaw.

"Blizzardheart," he nodded toward the white tom, "and Ravenwing are two of our best warriors."

I only nodded in return for we had reached the camp. We raced through the tunnel and into the clearing. The fighting had intensified and I spotted Sandpelt and Foxpaw lying on the ground. The queens Duskflower, Tigerroar and Lepordspots had joined the battle. They fought right outside the nursery. I spotted Willowpaw slipping inside, while Smokepaw planted himself outside.

Wolffang reared up above the cats in the center of the clearing. The moonlight outlined her and glinted off her teeth and claws. Her blue eyes blazed with fury. I heard the Mountainclan cats murmur in awe at her. I couldn't help stare either, she was amazing. Goldenlion caught her eye and she yowled in triumph and threw herself back into the battle. The Mountainclan cats joined the fighting cats. Blizzardheart made his way to Shinningstar and pulled a Waterclan sharpclaw off her. Ravenwing battled beside Thundercloud. Nightpaw raced across the clearing and helped Frogleap keep the sharpclaws and warriors away from Seedpelt. I looked back at Smokepaw.

"No!" I yowled, two Waterclan sharpclaws had him pinned and where trying to make their way into the nursery.

The queens where busy battling other cats. Jaggedpaw grabbed my scruff before I could race toward him. He threw me to the side and slashed at a Waterclan warrior.

"Falconpaw," the she cat glanced at him, "Help the softpaw." Falconpaw raced across the clearing and ripped one of the warrior's off Smokepaw.

Jaggedpaw turned to look at me, "He will be fine, Falconpaw will help him."

I nodded my head. Jaggedpaw jerked his head at Sandpelt and Foxpaw, they still had not moved.

"Can we bring them somewhere?"

"Yes follow me."

We ran along the edge of the clearing. I stopped at Sandpelt who was closest.

"She's still breathing."

I sighed with relief.

"Don't move her." I turned to look at Jaggedpaw.

He nodded toward her stomach. It was sliced open and a pool of blood lay around her. "It has stopped bleeding, but if we move her it will open and she will die."

"Move Foxpaw, I'll help Sandpelt."

I turned to see Seedpelt racing toward us. Jaggedpaw reared up with a snarl.

"No don't, Seedpelt is our healer."

Jaggedpaw came down and turned toward Seedpelt. "My apologies."

He raced over to Foxpaw and bent down to pick him up. Foxpaw swiped at him with a weak snarl. I leaped between them.

Foxpaw lowered his paw and whimpered, "My leg hurts."

Jaggedpaw padded forward and growled, "You are fine get up and fight."

I swiped at him and my paw connected with his ear. He looked at me startled. "He just received his name today, he has no training."

Jaggedpaw nodded his head and in a soothing tone he meowed, "Can you walk?" Foxpaw shook his head.

Jaggedpaw picked him up by the scruff and half carried half dragged him to the softpaw den. He laid him close to the gorse wall. After scanning the clearing to make sure no other cats where down I padded after them.

Foxpaw lifted his head, "Where's Aspenpelt?" Jaggedpaw looked at me in confusion.

"It's his mentor," I turned back toward Foxpaw "clawing those foxhearted Waterclan cowards."

He let out a small purr and flopped back down. A screech of pain sliced through the air. I whipped around to see what sharpclaw was hurt and the scene that meet my eyes would stay with me forever. A black Waterclan tom with blue eyes stood over the limp body of Thundercloud. The great tabby's pelt was torn and he was bleeding from many wounds. His clear blue eyes gazed at nothing and his face was frozen in a final snarl. Before any Forestclan cat could move or wail in terror a piercing battle yowl split the now quiet night. Every cat in the clearing turned their head to see a blue gray shape hurtle toward the black tom.

The clouds parted and Wolffang lunged toward the enemy warrior that had killed Thundercloud. Moonlight glinted off her fangs and claws. The Waterclan warrior didn't have a chance to blink before Wolffang collide into him. The two rolled a few feet with Wolffang on top. The black tom struggled vainly but the great she cat held him to the ground. With a final snarl she sank her teeth into the tom's neck. Thundercloud's death avenged a yowl erupted from the Forestclan cats. They fell onto their enemies with renewed energy and fury. Soon the Waterclan cats began fleeing the camp with warriors and sharpclaws hard on their paws. A white she cat was the last Waterclan cat left. She broke away from Frogleap and turned with a hiss towards Shinningstar.

"This isn't over." She snarled.

Shinningstar took one look at the bleeding she cat and murmured "It is finished Swanstar leave." and lunged. With a wail of terror Swanstar fled the camp after her clan.

* * *

**WOW!!!!!! Good chapter? Please Review!!**

**I'm sorry that I had to kill Thundercloud off before we got to know him......**


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting

Four sunrises had passed since the fight with Waterclan. The camp had been repaired, the holes in the gorse closed. Thundercloud's burial ceremony was sad and now Forestclan had no deputy. It was the custom to wait for the Meeting to announce a new deputy. Not only did the clan have to choose but the other leaders had a say, because the deputy could one day become leader and affect their clans.

Wolffang had a tuff training schedule. She expected Quailpaw to do a border patrol with her, hunt for the Queens and do battle practice. Every night Quailpaw's muscles felt shaky and she could hardly stand. Badgerclaw had suggested that Wolffang take it slower, but the great warrior only glared and said it would make her strong. Quailpaw returned from the dawn patrol with her mentor and padded into camp.

Tonight was the great Meeting, a time when all the clans came together and shared what had happened in the past moon. No truce held the clans in peace, their dignity and loyalty to the ancient ways did.

"Quailpaw." She padded toward Wolffang.

She was talking to Shinningstar and Lightningtail. She meowed a greeting to her leader and nodded at the sharpclaw.

"I want you to stay in camp today."

Quailpaw's tail dropped. "Can't I go hunting?"

She waited for Wolffang to send her away. Softpaws where not supposed to question their mentors. She had grown close to Wolffang, almost as close as a mother and kit.

Shinningstar purred. "It seems your softpaw has turned into you, Wolffang, never wanting to sit still."

Wolffang nodded her head. "The reason way I want you to stay in camp is because I am taking you to the meeting."

Quailpaw's heart stopped. Softpaws where not allowed to meetings until they had reached their third moon of training. Since battles sometimes broke out young cats where never allowed to come.

Wolffang twitched her whiskers in amusement. "You may only be a two moon but you hunt and fight as well as a three moon."

Filled with pride and excitement Quailpaw padded toward her den.

* * *

**Sorry its sooooo short, it gets more exciting in the next chapter!!!**

**Review Please!!!**


	6. Chapter 5 Humor

**New chapter!!!!!!!**

* * *

Wolffang woke her from her sleep later in the day. The sun was just setting over the treetops turning the sky a fiery red. Shinningstar stood at the entrance to the tunnel surveying her clan. Forestclan's patrol consisted of half the clan. All the warriors, Wolffang, Hawkfeather, Badgerclaw, Aspenpelt and Eagletalon where going. It was one of the many privileges of being a warrior, you always attended meetings. Shinningstar had chosen Ryewhisker, Lightningtail and Hailstep to go too. Tigerroar the head queen was leaving her three moon old kits, Dawnkit and Scorchkit, to accompany them also. Seedpelt hurried form his den and joined the patrol.

"Before we leave," the clan fell silent as Shinningstar spoke, "I want to appoint someone take control of the camp."

The sharpclaws pricked their ear.

"Lepordspots will be in charge will I am gone."

The beautiful queen dipped her head.

Shinningstar turned to the patrol. "No one is to mention the attack. If cats question you simply reply we recovered and are as strong as ever."

With a flick of her tail Shinningstar raced out of camp. The rest of the patrol followed her, very aware that no cat ran in the deputies space. Shinningstar set the pace at a slow trot and Quailpaw itched to race through the trees.

Wolffang noticed her impatience and whispered, "She has set the pace for your benefit, show your leader how strong you are."

The other warriors meowed their agreement. With a final nod from Wolffang, Quailpaw ran. She hadn't realized how strong and fast she had become. Wolffang's intense training was working. She had told Quailpaw after she complained that this is how she was trained and if Quailpaw wanted to be like her she would do as told. Quailpaw never complained again. She pelted past Shinningstar, the forest a blur. She heard the excited yowls of her clan and heard them catching up. A white pelt with bright gold splotches flashed past. Shinningstar took the lead and pelted through the forest. When the patrol neared the meeting place they slowed. The other clans where already waiting in the clearing below. The clearing was filled with cats. A large stone rose near the edge of the clearing. Willows surrounded them and thickets of gorse.

"Stay close to me." The patrol broke apart and the cats began to pad away.

Quailpaw followed Wolffang through the throng of cats. The long legged and muscular Mountainclan cats stood out. Moorclan's lithe members seemed dwarfed by them. She was faintly aware of the hostile glares coming from some cats.

"Waterclan." snarled Wolffang.

The members of the clan avoided Forestclan. Near the center of the clearing the warriors where gathered. Wolffang padded toward them. She sat beside Blizzardheart and Ravenwing. The two warriors nodded at her. Forestclan's warriors where also present.

"Wolffang, tell us about your softpaw." A white Mountainclan she cat with blue eyes and grey flecks in her fur meowed.

Wolffang purred, "Frozenfur it is good to see you."

She flicked her tail toward Quailpaw who in turn padded to her side. "This is Quailpaw."

A brown tabby tom padded forward. "What is she, a kit?"

Frozenfur swiped a paw at him. The young cat yowled in surprise.

"Silence Fallenpaw," she snarled, "you have no right to speak amongst warriors."

Fallenpaw sulked away from his mentor.

Wolffang twitched her tail to a group of Moorclan warriors. "This is Birdscreech," a grey she cat with bright blue eyes nodded her head, "Darkmoon," a black tom with blue eyes flicked his ear, "Adderface," a brown tabby tom twitched his tail, "and Spruceclaw."

Spruceclaw was a dark brown tabby tom with large front claws. Quailpaw nodded to each warrior.

"Wolffang," Adderface glanced at the she cat, "have you seen the Waterclan warriors?"

Wolffang narrowed her eyes. The question was meant to provoke her. His clanmate, Birdscreech, swiped a paw at him.

"We are right here." Three cats stepped forward. They all had glossy pelts.

Wolffang nodded her head to them, no signs of hostility. "Quailpaw these are the warriors of Waterclan, Cinderfeather," a grey she cat, "Cranebeak," a white she cat, "and Troutstripe," a dark grey tabby tom.

"I remember you." Cranebeak twitched her tail. Quailpaw knew her too. She was the Waterclan warrior who tried to attack her in the battle. Cranebeak turned to Wolffang, "She's a brave cat, and a good fighter."

Wolffang nodded her head.

"Fallenpaw!" The arrogant brown tom padded toward Frozenfur. "Why don't you show Quailpaw around, it's her first meeting."

Fallenpaw dipped his head and beckoned to her. She reluctantly followed.

"Falconpaw told me you might be here."

Quailpaw pricked her ears.

"Sunstar wouldn't let them come."

She sighed. Great she was stuck with him.

"So how many moons are you?"

"Two."

Fallenpaw stopped and turned to her. He had bright green eyes that seemed to glow with mischief. "Wow, you must be really good to be allowed to come a moon early."

Quailpaw twitched her whiskers. "All thanks to Wolffang."

His green eyes grew wide. "Wolffang is your mentor?"

She nodded her head.

"Wow, you're so lucky."

Quailpaw couldn't help but raise her head.

"Don't get me wrong Frozenfur's great, but she's always in a bad mood."

He continued to weave through cats until they reached the edge of the clearing. A group of queens where sitting near by. Fallenpaw stopped and leaned down. He was tall, like the rest of his clan and even though he was only a three moon softpaw he was a head taller than Quailpaw. "Do you have a sense of humor?"

She purred at him. "Of course."

"Good."

His eyes sparkled. He puffed out his chest threw his head high and strode over to the queens.

"Ladies," he made his voice deep and gravely, "what would four beautiful she cats like yourselves be doing on such a fine evening?"

Two of the queens purred in amusement. Quailpaw followed stifling a purr. One queen, a white and gold tortishell shook her head. She was defiantly Mountainclan. Tigerroar glared at Fallenpaw. With a growl she swiped a paw at him. The swipe sent him tumbling. "Watch your tongue, you arrogant kit."

The white and gold tortishell rested her tail on Tigerroar's shoulder. "He was only playing."

Fallenpaw picked himself up and padded toward a light brown tabby. "This beautiful queen is Sagethicket of Moorclan."

Quailpaw nodded to her still laughing.

Fallenpaw turned toward a white she cat, "This is Snowbird of Waterclan."

He wove his way over to the tortishell "and this is Morningsong of Mountainclan." Morningsong blinked at her.

"Who's your friend Fallenpaw?" Snowbird purred in agreement, "Such a pretty little thing."

Quailpaw's ears grew hot. Fallenpaw was about to reply when Tigerroar cut him off.

"My daughter," she growled at Fallenpaw, "Who you will stay away from." With a snarl Tigerroar swiped at him again. He yelped and pelted across the clearing. Quailpaw murmured goodbye and ran after Fallenpaw.

"Well," He padded next to her pushing his way through the Sharpclaws, "she's as pleasant as a badger with a hedgehog up its butt."

Quailpaw laughed. His green eyes gleamed.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the healers."

* * *

**Haha I love Fallenpaw!!! Please Review!!!**


	7. Chapter 6 Surprise

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a loooooong time, but I was going to stop the story.**

**But after a lot of thought, I have decided to continue!!!!!**

**I couldn't let all these amazing names go to waste! not to mention I have half the story planned out!!!**

* * *

They padded near the rock where four cats sat. Seedpelt was among them. "Quailpaw," he purred, "I see you have found Fallenpaw."

"Lets hope she finds him as annoying as I do," a grey tom with blue eyes sneered.

Fallenpaw padded toward him. "Now, now Stonesong we all know you love having me around."

Stonesong growled at him. "Almost as much as having a thorn in my pad."

His words where sharp and stung but his blue eyes where filled with kindness.

Fallenpaw snorted and flicked his tail toward a grey and white tortishell tom with bright blue eyes. "This is Fogpelt of Waterclan."

He nodded toward a cream colored she cat, "Cloverbreath of Moorclan."

He padded up next to Stonesong, "and this bundle of sunshine is Stonesong of Mountainclan."

He pulled away from Fallenpaw and turned toward her. "I suggest you run away, as fast as possible, and soon."

Fallenpaw purred. A yowl sounded.

"Quiet its starting."

Quailpaw turned her attention to the massive stone. The four leaders where outlined against the moonlight.

"Here we go." Fallenpaw whispered, only to be hushed by Stonesong.

"Tonight the four clans gather under the full moon for the Great Meeting." A large brown tom stood outlined in the night. His voice was powerful and commanded attention.

Fallenpaw leaned toward her, "That's Runningstar Moorclan's leader."

"Moorclan is thriving well, and the prey continues to race across the hills. My warrior Rowanshine chased a dog from our territory, single pawed."

A pretty black and white tortishell stood among the yowling Moorclan. Runningstar dipped his head and backed away from the front. Swanstar stepped forward and took his place.

"Waterclan would like to welcome a new sharpclaw, Sliverpaw has shed her softpaw name and will now be known as Silverfrost."

The cats greeted the new sharpclaw.

"Waterclan also has two new softpaws who will be taught by Troutstripe and Cranebeak."

Swanstar backed away and Sunstar took her place.

"Mountainclan thrives well. Our queen Russetsun has had her litter."

Cats murmured congratulations.

"Our warrior Fernshade was caught in a rock slide."

A hush fell over the clans. Quailpaw hoped that the cat was alright.

"Thanks to Stonesong, she shall make a full recovery."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Sunstar backed away. Shinningstar gazed around the meeting.

"Forestclan thrives well. At the last meeting I reported that our warrior Meadowpelt had died."

Cats nodded their heads.

"With her death she left her young softpaw. That softpaw now has a new mentor, one that will make her a great warrior, Wolffang."

Cats nodded toward Wolffang.

"I would like to thank Sunstar, Goldenlion, their warriors and softpaws."

Sunstar dipped his head. Shinningstar gazed down at the foot of the rock where the deputies sat. No cat from Forestclan was present.

"As you know our deputy Thundercloud was killed in battle five sunrises ago."

When a deputy, leader or healer was killed the clan sent a runner to the other leaders.

"He was a good warrior who trained countless softpaws who became loyal sharpclaws and warriors. He served Forestclan as a strong and loyal deputy and it sadness me that he will not be able to take my place." Shinningstar gazed around the meeting. "Tonight I will appoint the new deputy of Forestclan."

Shocked meows rippled through the cats. All eyes where on Forestclan's warriors.

"Who do you think she will pick?" Fallenpaw's green eyes where wide with curiosity.

Quailpaw looked around. "It has to be Hawkfeather, Badgerclaw or Wolffang."

Fallenpaw nodded his head. Quailpaw couldn't help but notice that Shinningstar had only brought sharpclaws that favored Wolffang. Ryewhisker, Lightningtail and Hailstep supported her even though she was Mountainclan.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger!!!**

**2 more reviews an I will update!!**

**I love the names don't you?????**


	8. Chapter 7 Deputy

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like a year! (nt rly but oh well) I've been working on my other stories.**

* * *

"In the light of the moon, under the watchful gaze of those who came before, in the presence of moor, mountain, forest and water I call upon my ancestors. I have heard your cries and tonight I fulfill your prophecy."

Everyone held their breath.

"Wolffang shall be the new deputy of Forestclan."

Yowls of congratulations came from the clans. She was a popular warrior.

"In the tradition of the ancient laws I ask the favor of the other clans."

As was tradition the other clans could dispute the choice, with a good reason. This tradition was important because the deputy might one day led the clan and affect the others.

Swanstar stepped forward. "I hold great respect for you Wolffang and so does my clan." Waterclan murmured their agreement.

Runningstar stepped forward, "You are a strong, noble warrior, and you will make a good leader." Moorclan voiced their approval.

Sunstar stepped forward. Quailpaw glanced at her mentor, she seemed worried. "I have known you since you where a kit. You grew strong in the mountains and I have never doubted you. Though you have pledged your loyalty to a new clan I still consider you one of my own."

Sunstar gazed kindly down at her. He raised his head and in a strong commanding voice he yowled, "Let the sky hear, the eagles cry, the mountains shake, and the wind carry your name over the stones!" The rest of Mountainclan lept to their feet and yowled their approval to the sky.

Shinningstar stepped forward and signaled for silence. "Water, Moor and Mountain have spoken; Wolffang shall stand as deputy to Forestclan!"

Cats broke out into joyful yowls and purrs. A new deputy was always a joyful time for all the clans. Cats where swarming around Wolffang meowing their congratulations, but the loudest voices came from Mountainclan. "This meeting is over…" Shinningstar's voice grew soft. Her bright eyes where wide. Cats turned around trying to find what made the leader so terrified.

What Quailpaw saw froze her heart.

* * *

**Wow what a cliffhanger!!!! Sorry this is short but if I get 10 reviews today I will update 2mrw!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
